Crimson Heart
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Hunter enjoys the sunset as he thinks about his life slash Hunter & Dustin


**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Crimson Heart

**Pairings:** Hunter & Dustin 

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Hunter enjoys the sunset as he thinks about his life

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to _**thunderincrimson**___without whom many of my stories many never have been posted let alone finished.

**Crimson Heart**

Hunter was worn out when he finally reached his destination, but in the end it was worth it as the stared out over the ruins Wind Ninja Academy as the sunset. It had been a funny few months for them and Blake, becoming Power Rangers, working for Lothor, finding out they were evil Power Rangers, seeing their parents again and then becoming a team.

It had defiantly been a whirlwind ride to say the least, but no matter what happened in the future he knew as long as he had Blake and his friends he could face it. Settling down against a tree Hunter let out a sigh of happiness, despite his objections it felt good having friends being a loner wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

However, never in his wildest dreams did Hunter ever except to find him, to find _'the one' _the mythical and in Hunter's opinion the overly romanticised Soul Mate. But then their wasn't many people like Dustin, he was a once of a kind and more then a little unique.

But that was what made Hunter fall deeper in love with him, hell that's was the reason why Dustin often believed he'd won their little side bets on the track when in realty Hunter had stopped trying. It was the reason Blake would roll round the floor laughing with Shane, when Hunter would miss his blocks and getting knocked on his ass because somewhere in Ninja Opps Dustin had distracted him.

It was the reason why Cam would shake his head and Tori would go mushy, but Hunter didn't care anymore he'd taken on Lothor's armies single-handed to prove his feeling to Dustin. Hell he'd give up Motocross for Dustin, that's how much the Yellow Ranger meant to him.

That was the reason why Hunter now found himself sat up watching the sunset and waiting for the love of his life, Hunter was more nervous then he'd ever been in his life as he played with the small Crimson and gold box in his hand.

His heart pounded as he opened the box and run his thump across the continence before the sound of someone approaching made him jump, pushing the box back into his jeans pocket just in time as Dustin arrived.

"Whoa dude it's only me" said Dustin as Hunter leapt up and kissed him.

"I know," said Hunter nervously as he smiled at Dustin

"Then why do you look like you've just been caught jacking off by your mom?" asked Dustin as Hunter blushed slightly.

"Come on dude, what's up? You sounded nervous when you called me, your not planning on dumping me are you?" asked Dustin as he looked confused.

"NO, hell no. Lothor couldn't even drag me away from you," said Hunter as he kissed Dustin passionately to prove his point before going down on one knee.

Pulling out the box from his jeans Hunter looked up at Dustin who looked like a deer in headlights.

"I know we've only been together for a few months, but from the first time I saw you I knew you were the only one I wanted to be with. It's taken me all this time to get up the courage to ask you this, I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with sometimes but we all have our faults. But for better and for worse we sick it out, so Dustin will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?" asked Hunter as he watched Dustin as he face broke out into a smile.

"Like yeah dude, your never getting rid of me," laughed Dustin as Hunter let out the breath he'd been holding as he got up; sliding the gold band onto Dustin's finger, they shared a heated kiss.

Pulling Dustin down on to his lap up against the tree he'd been sat against, they entwined their fingers as Hunter kissed the gold band that now took pride of place on Dustin's hand. Dustin settled down against Hunter's chest as they sat in silence and watched the sunset.

"Hunter"

"Yeah Dustin"

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"I don't know, what I do know is no matter what Lothor throws at us we will have each other" said Hunter with a smile as he lent down and kissed Dustin.

"Yeah and together we can win anything," laughed Dustin

"Well almost anything unless you've won that argument between you, Cam and Tori?" asked Hunter as Dustin sighed.

"No way dude, Tori and Cam are bad apart when they team up not even Lothor would win that. I gave in," laughed Dustin as Hunter joined him before they settled back into their silence and enjoyed the sunset and just being together.

_**AN:- **__Well that's it I hope you like it, this was to my muse and though it's not my fav pairing I've managed to write it for you __**thunderincrimson **__may you keep saving my ass from writers block_


End file.
